Prototipo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Todos o la gran mayoría de personas, tienen idealizadas las características de cómo quieren que sea su pareja, pero que pasa si conoces y te enamoras de una persona que rompe todo es prototipo? (Yaoi, AU)


**Prototipo**

 **Todos o la gran mayoría de personas, tienen idealizadas las características de cómo quieren que sea su pareja, pero que pasa si conoces y te enamoras de una persona que rompe todo es prototipo?**

Y esa era lo que le pasaba a él, Shaka, un hombre que lo tenía todo, materialmente hablando, pero como siempre no todos estamos contentos con lo que tenemos y muchas veces no con lo que somos, porque vamos quien está contento? Que está muy gordo, que Está muy flaco, que esto que lo otro...bueno, regresando al asunto, Shaka a sus 28 años había conseguido lo que personas en 60 no podían ni rosar y eso, pero claro...todo con esfuerzo, buenas decisiones que al largo plazo habían dado buenos resultados, aunque también hubo caídas y unas muy grandes.

Bien, pero la cosa era que Shaka el dueño de una de la empresas de publicidad más grande, había tenido más de una relación sentimental, buscando aquello que muchos llamaban amor, lo cual lamentablemente en ninguna de estas había encontrado.

Tal vez estaba buscando mal o tal vez, el prototipo que tenía idealizado como persona ideal para él, está demasiado súper fantasioso, por lo que no encontraba a nadie con esas características: Hermosa alma, desinteresada, amable, paciente, cariñosa, hermosa físicamente.

Y bueno, tal vez lo que sus amigos le dijeran era verdad, el que tenga un buen parecer no es sinónimo de que este bien por dentro, bueno eso no aplica a la fruta...

Y saldrás con ella? - Milo, uno de los modelos que trabajaban para su empresa, su amigo peli azul, pregunto con sumo interés -

No - respondió de manera seca. Ya estaba cansado del hostigamiento del griego - donde esta Camus? - pregunto a una de las chicas que se encargaban de asistir a los modelos -

Aun no llega - respondió con algo de temor al saber que eso disgustaría al rubio -

Cuando llegue lo envías a mi oficina - hablo con molestia, ya le había valido a ese francesito impuntual - Milo, lárgate a hacer lo que debes y deja de molestar, antes de que descuente contigo mi molestia - expreso y le mostro el puño, a lo que este le sonrió con cinismo pero cumplió con lo pedido -

Hijo de tu -balbuceo al ver que había estado haciendo Milo en su computadora - "si dañas a mi Cami, yo daño...a cierto tú no tienes pareja...por amargado XDD" - suficiente de convivir con sus empleados, ahora entendía por qué odiaba esa ley de que el jefe por lo menos debe convivir un vez por mes con su trabajadores-

***M***

No tendrás problemas? - pregunto con preocupación, al novio del amigo de su amigo que había ido a por él, Camus a quien también podía considerar amigo -

No, Afro me cubrirá...además, no es mi culpa que el tarado de la cámara sea un lento e intolerante - torció una mueca al recordar que no había podido concluir esa sesión de fotos por ese gruño de DM –

Bueno, pero no te llamaran la atención por no ir? – volvió a preguntar y es que él no quería causar problemas –

No – negó aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Shaka lo iba a matar – aunque…- dudo por un momento y es que no tenía ganas de lidiar con el rubio – porque no vamos al estudio, así de paso saludas a Milo y Afro – le brindo una de esas sonrisa tan escasas que solía dar –

Mmm…- el de cabello lila lo dudo un poco – me sentiré como hormiga entre tanta abeja – expreso con vergüenza, es que no se sentiría muy cómodo en un lugar donde seguramente las personas entraban y salían tanto que lo volverían loco –

Vamos, no seas así – insistió el peli aguamarina – además de pasó te presento a muchos de los chicos, que tal ahí encuentras a alguien especial – le guiño haciéndolo sonrojar. Milo definitivamente era una mala influencia para Camus –

Está bien – mejor decir sí, antes de que Cam le demuestre su recién adquiridos hábitos –

***M***

Afrodita, donde demonios esta Camus? – Era como la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo al sueco, y el muy exasperante peli celeste hacia cualquier cosa menos contestarle –

Haber…- Dita hizo comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillo – no, no está Camus – sonrió con burla al ver a su jefe rodar lo ojos y cruzar los brazos con fastidio –

Hablo enserio Afrodita – expreso con toda la seriedad y frialdad que podía –

Y yo también – siguió como sin con él no fuera la cosa – además, es la primera vez que Cami se retrasa…-agrego como quien sigue arreglándose frente al espejo –

O sea que si sabes donde esta – el rubio alzo una ceja –

Pues…- dibujo una sonrisa inocente – fue por un amigo mío y pues…- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia –

Ahora resulta que dejan plantado el trabajo por un familiar. Vaya donde estamos! – Shaka elevo lo brazos como pidiendo paciencia divina – cuando llegue los quiero a los dos en mi oficina – salió hecho una furia del camerino de sueco –

***M***

Con que aquí estabas! – el peli aguamarina sudo frio al escuchar a quien se supone debía esquivar hasta llegar con Afro –

Shaka, buenos días – saludo como si nada pasara –

Son las diez y quince minutos, Camus – se notaba que el rubio hacia un esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y ahorcarlo – esos buenos días te los puedes meter por…- iba diciendo cuando escucho una voz "impertinente" –

Disculpe, pero Camus no tiene la culpa – los ojos azules del rubio fueron a parar a quien le interrumpiera –

Qué? – articulo con enfado el rubio –

Que no le grite a Camus – respondió sin inmutarse por la mirada azul –

Y quien eres tú para…- le miro de manera despectiva, aunque también con algo de curiosidad y es que el chico tenía una mirada tan linda, era como si en su vida tuviera algo más allá de lo humano, algo que le daba esa seguridad y ese no temor a lo desconocido. Era una mirada limpia y atrayente –

Soy Mu y con eso basta, para que usted me respete y respete a mí amigo – no grito, no hizo cambio su mirada, nada. El peli morado había hablado con una calma envidiable –

Pero que…- El rubio iba a contestarle, cuando Camus al fin decidió intervenir –

Ya Shaka, ni que fuera tan grave – Camus le miro mal, y es que no le parecía esa una buena bienvenida para su amigo de cabellos lilas –

…- el rubio seguía mirando aquel desconocido, como buscando eso que le brindaba seguridad – bien, ve a terminar la sesión Camus – suspiro, la molestia se le había pasado y cómo no?, si ya veía en vano pelear por algo que ya estaba hecho –

Bien, Mu vamos te…- iba diciendo el francés cuando Shaka le corto –

Sigue francés que seguramente Dite debe tener loco a DM – Camus miro con sorpresa al rubio y luego recordó las constantes peleas que armaban ese par – yo me encargó de que una de las chicas lleve a tu amigo – concluyo mirando al peli lila –

Pero…- Camus dudo un momento pero al saber que si no iba ya, DM se las agarraría con él el que Dite lo esté molestando, decidió ir y confiar en Shaka – me desocupo y voy por ti – se disculpó y salió en una carrera –

Y bien? – Shaka volvió su atención al mundo real al escuchar al peli lila hablar –

Pues…- bien, el rubio no sabía cómo actuar y es que jamás se había encontrado con una persona como Mu. Siempre había tratado con personas hermosas, que Mu lo era, pero superficiales que no tenían en la mirada más que algo opaco; en cabio Mu tenía ese algo que lo desconcertaba – un café? – Bien se sintió idiota por decir eso, pero al parecer el otro ni cuenta ya que solo asintió –

Por dónde? – el peli lila sonrió un poco al ver que el rubio no decía nada y seguía mirándolo, que por cosas extrañas de la vida le hizo sonrojar –

***M***

Te dije que era ideal! – cuatro pares de ojos seguían de cerca al rubio y al peli lila que sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería del edificio hablaban animadamente, muy a pesar de que el inicio no fue muy bueno –

Mmm…creo que sí- Camus dudo un poco – Mu tiene una paciencia infinita y Shaka también aunque es más intolerante…supongo que sí – acepto –

Yo lo veo extraño… - Dite no veía nada de nada – pero si Cam lo dice…-

Porque siempre confías en él y no en mi – protesto Milo –

El juicio de Camus es mejor – se burló DM – aunque mirándote y sabiendo que eres su novio, me hace dudarlo –

Lo mismo…-Dita rodo los ojos, ese par de idiotas –

***M***

El día concluía y Shaka estaba seguro que había conocido a una persona magnifica, a la cual vería sin importarle el que pasara, incluso estaba dispuesto a obligar a Camus, Afrodita y Milo para que le ayudaran a tenerlo cerca, no por algo eran sus trabajadores…aunque él deseaba que el peli lila también quisiera estar cera a él.

Belleza física no es sinónimo de belleza interna, pero si belleza interna si es igual a belleza física – recordó las palabras que le había dicho el hermoso Mu con una sonrisa –

Adiós a su prototipo de su pareja ideal, y es que ese chico de nombre Mu había superado a ese prototipo y estaba seguro que él lo quería como su pareja de vida.

Tal vez una reunión…- sonrió ante la idea que le había surgido, si esa estaba bien – quiero a Milo, Dite y Cam en mi oficina – ordeno por el intercomunicados a su asistente. Era hora de cobrase los desplantes que les había pasado a sus modelos –

 *****M*****

 **PV: navidad! Navidad!, blanca navidad!...**

 **Ikki: mis oídos! –**

 **PV: es un día de alegría…–**

 **Ikki: cierra el pico…-**

 **PV: todo te amarga…-**

 **Ikki: escuchar tus alaridos, no es precisamente agradable –**

 **PV: que irrespetuoso y yo que te quiero tanto…T.T-**

 **Ikki: si como no… -**

 **PV: siempre la verdad! Vencerá a todo el mal!...-**

 **Ikki: hay no…- sale corriendo mientras se cubre lo oídos –**

 **PV: y si tú! quieres ser…-**

 **XX: Cállate Esmeralda! –**

 **PV: ya mami…mugre Ikki - ¬.¬* - nos leemos –**


End file.
